


World on Fire

by Umi_no_Iruka



Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umi_no_Iruka/pseuds/Umi_no_Iruka





	World on Fire

[Listen & download @ pleer.com](http://pleer.com/list3976464pWFK)

1\. **Churchill estate Fire. Kev's theme.** \- _"World on fire with a smoking sun, stops everything and everyone."_  
2\. **Gog feeds his demons a fire. Gog's theme.** \- _"Don't you ever tame your demons."_  
3\. **White Watch's theme.** \- _"But you always knew that you'd be the one to work while they all play."_  
4\. **Asbo is saying the last goodbye to his childhood friend.** \- _"I felt something die 'сause I knew that there was the last time."_  
5\. **Asbo is always so sorry.** \- _"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry..."_  
6\. **Asbo is looking for absolution in Kev's bed.** \- _"This is his body, oh, this is his love. Such selfish prayers, I can't get enough."_  
7\. **It's not a revenge, but just a nemesis. Kevin's left Gog in a burning flat.** \- _"When the fires, when the fires have surrounded you and the whole wide world's coming after you."_


End file.
